1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for strumming/picking stringed instruments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of a pick to strum or pick a stringed instrument, such as a guitar, is well known. Picks have been provided in a variety of sizes, shapes, and materials typically adapted to be held on the thumb or between the finger and thumb of a user.
There are several styles used for strumming a stringed instrument, such as a guitar. Included among these various styles are the flat-picking style which uses a pick, and a style referred to as xe2x80x9cfinger stylexe2x80x9d, which does not use a pick. The preferred style often varies depending on the posture of the player. Thus the player may be standing with the instrument hanging from a neck strap, sitting with the instrument resting on the right leg, or in the classic style, sitting with the instrument resting on the left leg. In all of these styles, a pick may be used. However, particularly in the classic mode, finger style is generally preferred. Current flat-picks and thumb picks are less compatible with this classical style due to the strumming/picking angle, the angle between the strumming/picking path and the strings.
In the present day there is an increasing trend among guitarists to work with both flat-pick and finger style methods. Although there are many workbooks on the market which teach both techniques, they are usually segregated. There is an advanced flat-pick method, however, which demonstrates the use of the second, third and little finger for picking while gripping the pick between the thumb and first finger. In another method, the guitarist magically palms the flat-pick in order to use all of the fingers. Both of these latter two methods are advanced styles and are very difficult to master and can be restrictive.
Nevertheless it can be appreciated that there is an increasing interest in combining flat-pick and finger style methods in order to achieve all of the possible variations in sound, tactile feel, flexibility and a challenge.
In accordance with the present invention, a thumb sleeve is provided with attachment means, such as hook and loop patches, which can be used to attach a pick to the thumb sleeve. The attachment means is initially preferred because it prevents movement of the pick between sweaty fingers. The pick need not be held with a pressure so great that it limits the resulting tonal quality. In addition, the attachment means facilitates positioning the pick between an extended position and a retracted position. Thus the pick can be extended to facilitate use in the flat-picking method and retracted to free all fingers for finger style play. Specially configured picks can be provided in accordance with this invention to facilitate use with the thumb sleeve. In addition, a pivot pad, typically made of felt, can be formed for example with a compound taper, and attached to the pick for use with or without the thumb sleeve. The tapered pad will facilitate a preferred disposition of the pick relative to the strings in accordance with the guitar holding style and the playing style desired by the player.
In one aspect of the invention, a pick apparatus is adapted for use in strumming strings of a musical instrument. The apparatus includes a pick adapted to be held by a user and to be moved in a contacting and strumming relationship with the strings of the instrument. A thumb sleeve is adapted for disposition on the thumb of a user and includes attachment means having a first structure carried by the sleeve and a second structure carried by the pick. The attachment means is adapted for releasably attaching the pick to the sleeve. The attached pick is moveable by the fingers of the user between a first position and a second position spaced from the first position on the meatus of the thumb.
In another aspect of the invention, a pick combination is adapted for use in strumming strings of a musical instrument. The combination includes a pick having a first surface and a second surface opposing the first surface. A pivot pad has a third surface and a fourth surface opposing the third surface. The third surface of the pivot pad is attached to the first surface of the pick and the fourth surface of the pivot pad is disposed with an angular relationship to the third surface of the pad.
In another further aspect of the invention a pick pad is adapted for attachment to a stringed instrument pick. The pad includes a first major surface and a second major surface, and is formed with an axis extending between a front edge of the pad and a back edge of the pad. The axis is disposed to generally bifurcate the pad into equivalent areas of the pad. The first surface of the pad includes a first taper extending generally along the axis and a second taper extending generally transverse to the axis. Means is disposed on the second major surface of the pad for attaching the pad to the stringed instrument pick.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with a description of preferred embodiments and reference to the following drawings.